In the modern society, vehicles are the most common transportation means, and more people have been using the vehicles. The development of auto technologies has a great influence in the modern society, e.g., making it easy to travel a long distance and making our lives more convenient.
Many electronic devices for vehicle for user convenience, such as hands-free systems, GPS receivers, Bluetooth devices, and terminals allowing easy pass through tollgates, have been developed, and furthermore, a communication device for communicating with a user equipment (UE) and a charging device for charging the UE have been available in vehicles.
Recently, various devices for assisting in driving a vehicle and giving smoother ride are equipped in the vehicle. For example, an automatic driving control system has been developed for the vehicle to be automatically driven to a destination while recognizing road conditions, determining driving conditions, and controlling the vehicle to be driven along a scheduled traveling route. Studies on the technology for automatic driving systems are actively going on these days.
The automatic driving control system recognizes the current location and speed of the vehicle, conditions and obstacles around the vehicle, generates a traveling route in real time based on obtained information to automatically drive the vehicle, and makes the vehicle enter into the automatic driving mode based on a distance to the front vehicle on the motorways.
Accordingly, an automatically driven vehicle keeps pace with a car running ahead, and if the front car is stopped, the automatically driven vehicle stops as well. When a certain period of time has passed after the vehicle stops, an automatic driving mode for the vehicle is released to prevent a collision with another vehicle or a pedestrian. Accordingly, the driver has to manipulate a switch again or step on the accelerator pedal to restart the vehicle.
However, while the vehicle is stopped, the driver may not always look ahead and may happen to recognize the start of the front car later on and manipulate the switch or accelerator pedal late. In this case, the front vehicle cannot be recognized so the automatic driving is impossible, and accordingly, control of the distance between vehicles is released. A collision might happen from creep driving once the control of the distance between vehicles is released, and so it is common to apply an Electronic Parking Brake (EPB) to avoid accident.
In this regard, since the driver does not put on the brake by him/herself, he/she may not clearly recognize whether the brake is applied. Furthermore, since there is no car in front of the vehicle, the driver might often hit the accelerator pedal. In this case, however, even though the driver slams on the accelerator pedal, the vehicle may not be accelerated, causing the rear wheel dragged, which might embarrass the driver and give a sense of incongruity.